


I'd Wake Up For This

by Drpepperly



Series: Kyouhaba week! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, OC dog - Freeform, possible ooc kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he hates mornings, Yahaba has to admit that waking up before Kyoutani has its good points too. Namely serving to remind him just how lucky he truly is.</p>
<p>kyouhaba week day 1:<br/>smile//hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wake Up For This

He’s not entirely sure what time it is. Based solely upon the faint light attempting to filter through the curtains, he’d wager a guess that it’s earlier than 7. At this ungodly hour the air is still, only the chirping of far-away birds disturbs the silence. It’s warm here in bed and he knows the wood floor of their apartment will be freezing once he attempts to brave the day, so instead he snuggles further into their down comforter (one of the few luxuries he refused to concede on) and wills the world away for a bit longer. His wiggling upsets the chest behind him and the arm across his torso tightens. That is what causes him to realize the peculiar situation he’s currently in.

Yahaba’s not an early riser; in fact he happens to hate the sun and everything it stands for. Kyoutani on the other hand has made some sort of deal with the devil that allows him to willingly get up at the crack of dawn and actually start doing things. By the time Yahaba manages to drag himself from his one true love, their bed, Kyoutani will have walked their dog, worked out, made and eaten breakfast (setting Yahaba’s in the microwave to keep it warm), and started on the homework he refused to do the night before. It had caused several fights the first few months of them living together, for all his love of sleep Yahaba is a light sleeper and Kyoutani had never had to be quiet in his morning routine before.

He can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he thinks about how much effort Kyoutani had put in to being quieter until it became a natural tendency. Yahaba had also made an effort to get up earlier, but any time before 7 is and will always be something he is gleefully unfamiliar with. That would mean more coffee and they already spend too much on his bad habit, though if it meant more of Kyoutani’s attempts at foam art he’s not sure he would mind quite as much.

Yahaba can’t help but think that his boyfriend really does try way too hard for his sake. It makes him feel inadequate with his own feelings sometimes, makes him worry if he’s not trying hard enough. Then Kyoutani will give him this look that he knows has been mirrored on his own features many times over, this look of just pure awe, and he knows that Kyoutani probably feels the same way he does. It’s during those times that Yahaba tends to take Kyoutani’s hands in his own and just let them indulge in the connection.

He reaches for one of those hands now, the one resting on his chest, right over his heart in fact, almost as if in the night it had searched for that steady beating. Their fingers lace together, Yahaba’s long, thin ones twisting with Kyoutani’s stout, thick ones. He wills his eyes open despite their reluctance. In the muted sunlight he tugs the sleep-heavy hand up and kisses the tip of each finger in turn, moving on to the mole just under his boyfriend’s center knuckle that he loves. As he does so a rumble comes from behind him, muffled against his back.

As the hand he’s holding starts to twitch, Yahaba turns toward the awakening boy. The sight he sees is one that’s only ever graced his eyes a handful of times before. Kyoutani’s eyes are just starting to slide open and the usual pissed off look that adorns his features is gone, replaced with an open, calm expression that Yahaba will forever be thankful and possessive of. Once his eyes have opened enough, Kyoutani recognizes Yahaba before him and the smile that slips onto his lips is tender and warm, warmer than their bed by far. It sends a thrill up Yahaba’s spine and he stares unabashedly, his heartbeat rising and his face flushing.

“G’morning,” a throaty voice says through those lips that are still smiling easily, breaking the silence as well as the spell that had settled on Yahaba. He can never get enough of that rough voice, loves to hear it whisper good morning in his ear as he sips his coffee. To hear that voice tinged with sleep is even more delicious than any coffee could ever hope to be.

“Good morning, sleepy?” He replies, finally able to get his voice to work. As Kyoutani opens his mouth to reply, Yahaba brings the blond’s hand back to his lips and kisses it again, this time on the callused palm.

“A bit, you were the one that insisted we stay up and watch that duck documentary,” Kyoutani doesn’t take his eyes off of Yahaba’s lips that continue pressing kisses to his hand. That smile is back, the one that makes Yahaba feel like he’s back in high school and Kyoutani’s confessing to him all over again.

They lay like that for a while, just holding hands and taking each other in. Yahaba’s probably got a dorky grin on his face, but he can’t seem to mind with how right it feels to wake up here beside Kyoutani. He’s glad moments like this exist between them, moments that always make one of them apologize before any of their fights get too drawn out or mean. As much as he likes their playful teasing and insults, he also can’t get enough of the love that shines in Kyoutani’s eyes every night before they go to bed and every morning before the world has had time to get to their little bubble of sappy, young love.

“You know, since your still in bed…” Yahaba says, a thought occurring to him, “Arata hasn’t been out to go to the bathroom yet.”

Kyoutani’s eyes immediately widen and he curses, loud and panicky, as he flings the covers off, rushing out of their bedroom to see if their dog has relieved himself already. He can hear his boyfriend’s relieved “thank god” from his place in the covers and chuckles to himself at Kyoutani’s whole hearted worry.

The blond returns to the room and begins tugging on clothes from the floor, which probably need to be washed and cause Yahaba’s nose to wrinkle in distaste. He still allows Kyoutani to give him a kiss goodbye despite the faint smell coming from the creased shirt he’s wearing and Kyoutani kisses Yahaba’s scrunched up nose to just to tick him off, “I’m gonna go walk Arata, see if you can get out of bed before we come back, princess.”

Yahaba just makes some noncommittal noise in response, turning his back to his boyfriend and settling into the mattress once more. A soft smile twists his lips up as he hears man and dog amp each other up and finally leave the apartment with a click of the lock. He promises himself just five more minutes and slips off to sleep again as Kyoutani’s sneakers hit the pavement outside their building and he sends one last smile up to the window with their light blue curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm actually participating in a ship week! Also this is the first thing I've written for this pairing despite my immense love for these nerds so please let me know if there's any slip ups in their characterization. The duck documentary comes from Yahaba's love of ducks.


End file.
